


Senbei and Strawberry Chocolate

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Dinosaurs, Friendship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: It's halloween and child Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are dressed in dinosaur costumes, gone trick or treating in the neighbourhood.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Senbei and Strawberry Chocolate

“Are you ready to go trick or treating, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked his friend.

Tsukishima nodded, and the boys set out hand in hand to collect as much sugar as possible.

Both in their 3rd year, they were an odd duo. Yamaguchi, a generally short, meek boy who was careful not to upset anyone with his words or actions. Tsukishima, wayyy taller than the average 3rd grader, loud, salty, careless with what he did without fear he’d hurt someone.

Both of them wandered down the street in their new-bought dinosaur costumes, watching the passersbys and trying to figure out where to go first.

“The older people in icchome are giving out tones of candy, look at how much I got!” A boy exclaimed nearby to his friends.

“Tsukki, should we go to icchome too?” Yamaguchi asked, having been paying attention to what they were saying.

“Let’s get some candy from around hear on the way” Tsukishima replied, pulling the boy to a house other kids had come out of.

The two wandered down the path to the front door, knocking, saying their first ‘trick or treat!’ for the night.

A young woman answered the door, smiling.

“My! You two look adorable in your dinosaur costumes! Here’s your candy!” She said, giving them each a handful of Japanese candy.

Yamaguchi, ever observant, noticed how he had received multiple packets of Tsukishima’s favourite strawberry chocolates.

“Tsukki! Here, have my strawberry chocolate!” Yamaguchi said, handing the taller boy the sweets.

Tsukishima blushed a little.

“Thanks Yamaguchi. You know you don’t have to give those to me. Their yours.”

Yamaguchi insisted, pushing the chocolate into his hands.

“These are your favourite chocolates. If you feel indebted to me, then you can trade back something else!” Yamaguchi said with a grin.

Tsukishima nodded, handing the boy the Senbei he had received, knowing Yamaguchi liked the salty snack.

The two followed pattern, walking house by house by house to icchome, receiving lots of candies and sweets along the way. Occasionally, Yamaguchi would insist a trade, happy to give Tsukishima his strawberry chocolate, Tsukishima returning the favour with the crunchy senbei.

It was the house on the corner of their street and icchome that they encountered conflict.

“Trick or treat!” both boys grinned happily as the door was answered. An older woman opened the door, smiling at Yamaguchi but frowning at Tsukishima.

“Aren’t you too old to be trick or treating?” She asked Tsukishima.

Tsukishima tried to shake his head, instead she tutted.

“Tagging along with a younger boy, hoping to get more candy. How manipulative of you!” The elderly woman put candy in Yamaguchi’s bag but not Tsukishima’s, before slamming the door shut in their faces.

The two boys stood there in silence.

Yamaguchi was unsure on what to say. He knew if he did nothing, Tsukishima was bound to ‘shrug it off’, tell him it didn’t matter but somewhere in his hard, hold it.

So instead of saying something, Yamaguchi attacked the boy with a hug.

“Yamaguchi! Wh-what’s that for?” A startled tsukishima asked, arms flailing wildly as Yamaguchi gripped tighter.

“This is a reminder. Because you’re tall, you’re the perfect size for me to hug! And it’s not bad, and you don’t look older because you’re tall, and it wouldn’t matter if you were older because you’re an amazing friend and” Yamaguchi was cut off from his rambles as Tsukishima laughed.

“You’re an amazing friend too, Yamaguchi. You’re the perfect fit for me.” Tsukishima told him softly, hugging him back.

Yamaguchi squeaked, not expecting Tsukki to be so affectionate.

“Let’s continue to icchome, get some more candy tonight, shall we?” Tsukishima said, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand and pulling him to the street to join the other trick or treaters.

Together, the two friends moved along the street and was that random boy right. House by house, door to door, the two gathered so much candy, they’d later make themselves sick eating it all.

People were catching onto this street being filled with candy-givers, so to make sure not to lose each other they held hands. Neither were likely to admit they wanted an excuse to be close.

Down the street walked two dinosaurs.

One was generally short, meek and careful, with a bag filled mostly with Senbei. Senbei were his favourite, and he probably wouldn’t say it aloud, not because of the salty flavours he liked but because they always came in packs of two, perfect for him and Tsukki to share on the playground, during recess, anywhere.

The other was tough, tall and rather blunt, a bag of strawberry chocolates in his hand. In his other hand, the boy held his sweet friend close. These strawberry chocolates, he knew, would be sweet not because of all the added sugars, but because Yamaguchi had insisted on giving them to him.

An odd duo, the Senbei and Strawberry Chocolate. But together, they seemed to fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF I WROTE THIS IN HALF AN HOUR. LOL. SEND HELP.
> 
> Anyways, pls be my fren @itsonlyme.654 on instagram or discord @iTsOnLyMe_654 lol gnight.


End file.
